Dead Heart
by MarySae
Summary: (Sonic & Tails brotherly) The feeling of dying. The reason to live: vanished. A promise to keep, no matter what it costs. Can a dead heart beat again?


_Again something new. I wanted to write a very emotional story and I have to say, that I like it.  
Of course it's about Sonic & Tails again, but this time from Sonics perspective._

_It was fun :)  
I hope you like it!_

**...**

**Dead Heart**

This coldness. This freezing cold was everything my numb body was still able to feel. Who was I? Where was I? With every second it was harder to think straight. Memories blurred. Were mingling with nightmares. Real nightmares.

A strange whirring was in the air. A monotonous noise which laid on my ears like a blanket and consumed everything else. Blinding out.

What was happening? What was this dull throb, which put itself steady to the fore?

Something inside of me struggled against it. Didn't want to know, what all of that meant. It shouldn't matter. Here, in this utterly darkness, the world out there was immaterial. Why should I want to go? It was fine here. Here, where everything was numb.

But there was this feeling. At first it was just vague, but the more I focused on it – listening to myself - the stronger it became. It pushed into my mind and I got restless inside of me. What was it that seemed to rip me apart from my stiffness? Why did it want me to wake up? Why… did this feeling hurt in my heart?

But I couldn't keep it. Seemed to drift back again into the darkness. In this infinite gloom which called me with silent cries. I didn't have the strength to escape. I couldn't feel my own body. Was just a bodiless being, whose mind cut itself from everything. There was nothing to come back for. Nothing, that was worth getting hurt or sacrificing me for.

It was cold. So cold.

"_Sonic!"_

My self reacted. This word, my name. It woke me up. But why? Who was calling for me? Or was I just hallucinating? I simply hadn't the strength to think about it. Even the dull colours of the blurred pictures in my head were fading more and more. How could I possibly escape something so… overwhelming? I couldn't stand against the universe itself…

I let myself fall. Drove deeper into the endless current of silence and darkness. I gave up. Welcomed the new life. Vanished from this world. And suddenly it was like it never even existed.

"_SONIC!"_

A blazing light devoured the blackness. A twitching pain mixed itself between the numbness and wild colours danced before my eyes.

This voice… How could I just forget it? How could I forget all of it? The situation I was in. The reason why I couldn't feel my body anymore. And of course the one always accompany me.

His face appeared before my eyes. His orange coloured fur cracked with dirt. Pouring rain blurred the blood of his wounds to a sick, abstract painting on his skin. His blue eyes, in which usually pure joy was dancing, were dull and stamped with strong fear.

How could I even leave him alone?

Troublesomely I fought against the rest of the blackness, against the faint, which seemed to swallow me again. I couldn't give up. I mustn't. It didn't matter to me, if I could die as long as my friends were save. While he was alive.

But I promised him. No, I swore it. I would protect him. Love him and stay with him. As long as he wanted me to stay by his side.

But this time hasn't come jet. I wouldn't let someone hurt him…

The feeling to fall vanished with every millisecond and left for another, I never felt this way. I was flying. But not like when we were flying with the Tornado. And it was not like these times, when he grabbed my hand and showed me how big the sky was.

No. This time it was totally different.

The numbness gave way to a burning sensation. An incredibly strong burn, but I didn't do anything to extinguish the flames. It was good that I was burning. Was on fire. It pushed me forwards. Faster than I had ever flown, I approached the small, bright point. To the heat. To the voice that called out for me.

"Tails!" I gasped when I could finally open my eyes. My lungs were crying for air, as I fought against my heavy body. No muscle was moving. It felt as if the gravity was pushing me merciless to the ground. I smelled the musty earth under my face. Was sensing every single raindrop whipping against me. Heard the constant noise again, that seemed to fill the whole world.

But there were other noises too. Shrill and loud. They made my heart freeze. Something cold wrapped around my mind, when I was finally aware of their meaning.

But I just couldn't do something. My body did not obey me.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed above the clearing, where I still was. Panic caught me and suddenly I didn't care how heavy my body was. I didn't care how much every single wound burned.

He needed me! I had to save him! I wouldn't let anything happen to him!

With all the strength I could raise, I brought my unruly head to turn to the side. The tangled colours before my eyes were only slowly taking shape. I blinked desperately to finally be able to see something.

What was going on? Where was he? Was he okay? Tails!

It felt like hours before I was finally able to see something. The countryside was devastated. Stripped trees had left deep traces in the muddy soil. Puddles covered the floor and an almost impenetrable curtain of water drops bathed everything in a hazy gray.

A being, monstrous and powerful, loomed as a shadowy figure against the black sky. Two red spots floated in the air, as if by magic. They seemed to bore into my soul.

But all that did not interest me. Still gripped by panic and fear, my eyes searched the surrounding area. I wanted to call him, but no sound came from my throat. As helpless as at that moment I had never felt. It was eating me from the inside. Swallowed me in one piece.

And then it broke down; my world. My life. My existence. It was nothing worth anymore. The noises faded. My eyes fixed on him, and only one thought was left in my empty head: No!

No, it couldn't be...!

I couldn't reach him. So far away... Exploding pain. A cry of despair. A loud crash, right next to me. But it didn't matter. Just one thought: Tails! Unbearable pain. A step after the other. Closer. Closer! No!

Trembling fingers. Cold. Wet. A gentle touch. His head. Blood, so much blood. No!

Blackout.

Everything blurred. Too much and yet nothing happened at the same time. I had lost myself. Had the blackness won? No, it was not dark. Everything shined in a bright fiery red. Did the time move on? Did the time still exist? Where was I?

I didn't know.

A gasp. My vision returned. Fire, smoke and pieces of metal lay strewn in front of me. What had happened?

My body was shaking, but I was standing. I raised my hands and saw the dark stains that covered the white of my gloves. Dirt and... blood. Like red tears the raindrops poured over the fabric.

Hot, salty tears. I cried? But ... I never cried! Never in my life! But anyway. The dead heart in my chest refused to continue beating. Did dying felt like this? This unbearable cold that the pain in my heart only worsened? Or was I even dead?

My reason to live... Disappeared. Wiped out.

But don't worry, Tails. I would follow you. Like I promised you. I follow you, no matter where you'd go. Because there was nothing in this world, what I loved as much as you. Without you, everything was meaningless.

I let myself fall. Ignoring the pain, that flowed hot through my veins, when I dropped rudely on the muddy ground. I closed my eyes; waiting. Where was it? Where was the darkness that should wrap around me? Where had it go? Now, when I needed it so badly?

No! No, it just wasn't fair! I wanted to go! I wanted to follow him! I had promised him! Never to leave him alone...

Tails, little brother, forgive me. It was my entire fault. I broke the promise that I gave you. I couldn't protect you. The smiles, which a sparkling sky couldn't cope with. Your joy, when you worked on the Tornado again and had proudly invited me to go on a test flight. The chuckle that sounded, when we had fun together.

That was all I ever wanted. And I was to blame, that it was no longer here. Please, forgive me...

The darkness didn't come. The pain didn't go away. It was ever-present. But no wound could compete with the torment that simmered in my heart.

I longed for the deafness. For the blackness. For death.

However, it didn't come. No matter how long I waited. I didn't deserve dying. My sin was too big. I couldn't see you again.

"Tails ..." My voice wasn't louder, than the silent landing of a leaf on the forest floor. My little brother...

I opened my eyes. The sun shone gleefully from the sky and bathed everything in the mysterious orange of a sunrise. But I felt nothing. No fear, no sadness, no anger. I was empty. My heart had died. Gone from this world.

So why I was still here?

"Sonic ..." I was shocked. My presumed dead heart suddenly began to throb painfully. I felt sick. Did I now become crazy? Did I now go completely nuts?

In slow motion, I raised my free hand, on which my body wasn't laying, and suddenly felt something warm, fluffy, which pressed against me. But that was ... impossible. I could feel him. Felt his skin under my hand, as it slid across his small, fragile body.

"No" I breathed. No, that was not possible. Just a dream. Only the most beautiful dream of my life.

"Yes" his voice rang out again. Weak and scratchy, but the little smile in his voice could still be heard.

I bowed my head. Scraped over the earthy ground, until I finally saw them. His sky blue eyes looked softly into mine. Glistening tears shone in them, as the smile spread across his face.

He was very close to me. His arms pressed against my chest. I noticed the pressure at this places his hands were clawing into my fur. Unwilling to ever let go again.

"I'm not going anywhere, when you aren't there, big bro."

A wonderful dream. No. That was reality.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close to me. At this moment, hearing his heartbeat was the greatest gift on earth for me.

Was there such a thing as a miracle?

Had I owe it to a higher power that Tails was still alive? That the darkness hadn't returned to swallow me?

I didn't know.

And I didn't care, as long as he was there. As long as he was in my arms. Alive.

"Tails, I love you, lil bro!"

"I love you too, big bro."

At this moment the world around us could had be destroyed and it couldn't have bothered me less.

My dead heart came back to life.


End file.
